Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Acronyms This may be more appropriate for a list page than a category, but I didn't know where else to suggest it. I looked up "acronym" and there are some articles that say "(abcdefg) was an acronym for (list of terms)". So a category for every phrase more commonly/only known by an acronym or a list (if such a thing doesn't exist)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Not yet sure I see the benefit. Examples? -- sulfur (talk) 20:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, like MACO or TCARS. There's a page for Klingonese with a table list of words and their definitions, even though some of these words have their own pages. --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There are enough for a cat, as this covers pretty much everything using a "blank" sortkey in starship classifications category, but this mostly covers redirects outside of those, as page titles should be the whole phrase if we know it. Since these are mostly "invisible" in the latter sense, I would support a category for these to make finding them easier. - 03:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Some are listed on the starfleet agencies template, but this would help find non-starfleet acronyms too, like CPR etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any more support votes? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Psychological conditions A subcat both of medical conditions and psychology, which would include things like Claustrophobia. Psychology itself should be psychological concepts and testing, such as Directed dreaming and Intelligence quotient are, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 21:50, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Has the added benefit that you can just add that new category under psychology too, so you don't have to list categories under both "Medical conditions" and "Psychology". One note, maybe "Psychological disorders" might be a better name, since that term was actually used on Trek. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support with either name. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, Barclay does use my term in , though he means his own general condition, not a specific one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Avians To match Category:Canines and Category:Felines. There should be enough birds to justify, right? --LauraCC (talk) 19:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Assuming there are at least five, Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) There are several listed on the avian page alone. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Subcat "Human holograms" For all pages marked "Humans" and "Holograms". I refer you to Talk: Gaunt Gary for details. --LauraCC (talk) 19:30, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :See here and here. - 19:51, March 1, 2016 (UTC) We have "Art" and "Earth art". I'm not suggesting a myriad of splinter categories, just this one to be consistent. --LauraCC (talk) 19:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Consistent with what? It can only be one or the other, not both. - 19:57, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Holographic representations of humans as opposed to Klingons or made-up species. --LauraCC (talk) 19:58, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :In-universe categories are in-universe, so there is no difference between Humans and the rest. That's not the reason there's an Earth art category, it because there are enough pages to warrant one, and the Humans category needs to be removed from pages that are about a Hologram that just happens to look Human. There may be pages where the article is about both a Human and a Hologram and the hologram isn't just a holographic duplicate, but that would require a different solution. - 20:12, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Comment: I imagine Gaunt Gary was categorized as both because he is: there's a hologram on Voyager, which was said to be based on a real historic figure. Whether those two deserve to share a page is another question, but that would probably be why it has two categories. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:48, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :The current reasoning for not having a separate page for a holographic duplicate without agency (something worth mentioning other than they exsisted and acted as their real counterpart would) I think remains valid, but if categorization is an issue, a redirect with the hologram disambig can be created so that page can be in the Holograms category. At that point though, it might be better to have a Holographic duplicate category to complement the list. - 04:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Starship classes A subcat of Category:Starship classes for the Krenim with 3 entries, several subcats with 3 entries already exist. Kennelly (talk) 16:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Support. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Synthetic materials A subcat of Category:Materials for all materials not naturally occurring, like plexiglass. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is that some articles don't make it clear whether something is synthetic or not. It's easier if the thing is known to be made, like the example I provided above. Is an alloy, for instance, always manmade?--LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Organs Subcat of Category:Anatomy. For things like heart, lung, skin, etc. Not for arm, leg, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Comedians The list comedians is just a list, not organized by species to make it worthwhile as a list. --LauraCC (talk) 22:02, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I would add also a second sub-cat of "entertainers" "actors" because many of the ppl in Category:Entertainers are actors. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Alcoholic beverages subcats Brandy and wine both have long lists. Would it be worthwhile? --LauraCC (talk) 22:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Since the category fits on one page, I don't think there's much to be gained here. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Subcat of schools and Starfleet - "Starfleet Academy" I think this would better organize and help us find things related to the schools alone. Some of the Academy annexes are simply listed under "schools" right now. --LauraCC (talk) 19:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :What kind of category tree are you proposing? - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) That things related to Starfleet academy in particular, such as Starfleet Academy (Beta Aquilae II), and things whose only references relate to the academy, such as parade grounds be organized into a category by that title. --LauraCC (talk) 19:16, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :A locational type category for all things "Starfleet Academy" sounds like a better idea. That said, like Category:Qo'noS or Category:Delphic Expanse, this wouldn't replace the "schools" category. Maybe "Starfleet schools" would work there, since not all of the Starfleet schools are Starfleet Academy. - 19:29, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I'd go with that. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Signage Got my five and there will be more. Hollywood Sign One way sign Neon sign Poster pedestrian crossing sign. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we already have an images category for this, if that helps to convince you. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry but is all it takes to say it makes sense to have a category these days? Because five things of a kind can be found? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I've been adding more, like Exit sign and no right turn sign. As for five being the threshold, see 's post at "avians" above. Going by what I'm told. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :A threshold does not constitute a Raison d'être. My issue is, you're proposing a category here, but you've literally given zero reasons for why it should be created. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. For now I've been placing them in "culture". Neon sign is in "communications technology", which makes sense, because it's not just paper or metal, there's neon moving around in there. And street signs are not advertisements, either, really, unlike posters. --LauraCC (talk) 21:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I also have floor plan, and another ambiguous sign (see Talk: Category: Signage.)--LauraCC (talk) 21:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Medical occupations See Category Talk:Medical practitioners. --LauraCC (talk) 20:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) More personnel lists *Starfleet Headquarters personnel *Starfleet Academy personnel (alternate reality) - based in part on Talk:Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel Based on the pages above. - 03:51, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Fictional ships There are at least 6, I think in category:Fictional technology. --LauraCC (talk) 15:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Support fictional star'ships. - 18:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) *Corsair *IRW Decius *USS Lollipop *USS Orion *Rocket ship *Spider ship *Ursva *USS Vortex *USS Voyeur *Warship Voyager --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Mammals There are plenty @ mammal. --LauraCC (talk) 15:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Collectible companies For pages in both Category:Collectibles and Category:Companies. - 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Something we should've had a while ago -- but an optimal solution here would be to break up the company from the product. The company would fall into 'collectible companies', and then have a product page that can be the current 'catalogue' section of each page now fall into the collectibles. -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree. I'm thinking a page for each "product line." For example: Johnny Lightning could be split to Legends of Star Trek (standard releases) and Legends Of Star Trek (White Lightning releases) or just Legends of Star Trek (Johnny Lightning). We could also just have a Johnny Lightning catalog or Johnny Lightning merchandise page, which would might make more sense for pages like Genki Wear and Kraft, which don't have "named product lines," or much of a "line" at all. - 04:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::'Support, though a bit tentatively. While the suggestion ties in nicely with that of publishers and books/magazines, I'm a bit concerned with the split application resulting in a large number of additional "stub" pages the Kraft and Genki examples...I like the second subordinate suggestion, but propose Johnny Lightning product lines instead "catalog" or "merchandise". To my ears the latter two would sound too much like commercially "peddling" stuff--Sennim (talk) 11:38, February 16, 2015‎ (UTC) ::Support - I prefer the "... product lines" suggestion as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Maintenance categories Split Comic series into subcats One for each corresponding show series it encompasses and one for the Alternate reality? --LauraCC (talk) 20:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Too many fall across shows to have show versions. Perhaps by publisher, but I'm not a big fan of that idea either. :The only one that I don't mind the sound of it alt reality vs prime reality. -- sulfur (talk) 20:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. But certain comics such as Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus) would fall into both categories, as some of it takes place in the prime universe's future. Other than that, not a lot of crossover. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) So are we good to go with this? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not yet convinced on this. I think that it's more beneficial to break down by publisher, but a prime v alternate reality listing may work. I'm not totally certain of the value though. -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in image category technology? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC)